narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuna Hōtai
Yuna Hōtai (優心 包帯, "Gentle-Heart Bandages") is a female Nekozoku (half-human/half-cat) originally from the Land of Fruit. She specializes in using Bandages as an offensive tool, using Chakra Flow in order to manipulate them for her techniques; they're also used to increase her movement capabilities. Additionally, she possesses skill in Wind Release and often combines it with her bandages. She gained access to Spider Senjutsu abilities after she fled to the Silk Forest of Submission. She typically prefers to maintain a medium distance of engagement, but can fight well at all ranges. 'Personality' 'Appearance' 'Background' 'Youth' Yuna Hōtai was born into a small tribe of Nekozoku (half-human/half-cat folk) in the Land of Fruit. There, she spent most of her adolescent years and lived in peace, harmony, and happiness with the members of her tribe. She loved the tropical, warm and sandy beaches, the delicious fruits found on the shores, the vibrant colors of the plants and animals, and the salty sea breeze that passed through the trees of the forests. Whenever there was a great festival, her tribe played games and feasted with the other neighboring tribes. All sorts of different Nekozoku could be found on the island. She made friends with the other children, many of whom resembled bengal tigers, white tigers, panthers, and all sorts of other cats. Without any wars or political conflicts, life was joyous and peaceful without a care in the world. Well... almost. There was one threat to Nekozoku like Yuna. Because Nekozoku lived twice as long as humans and, upon reaching 13 years old, aged twice as slow, not to mention the fact that they were seen as a savage and inferior, yet exotic race by many humans, they were highly sought after as slaves. Pirates and slave-traders captured and sold Nekozoku to be used as forced labor workers, household servants, concubines, wives, pets, or personal playthings. Women and children were the most vulnerable and valuable, as they were the most valued commodity in the southern hemisphere, but men made for good physical laborers as well. As such, the Nekozoku tribes were always on watch, and they fended off potential invaders and kidnappers. However, despite their best efforts, it wasn't unusual for young children to be kidnapped by corsairs while playing in the water. Those children were often never heard of again. Little Yuna had always heard of the stories of children being abducted; stories told by the village elders as a warning to the children never to stray far from the tribe. She knew several members of her tribe had gone missing in recent years and she knew slaver villains existed, yet whenever she played on the sandy shores or splashed in the clear-turquoise waters, there was no sight of such malevolent beings. However, such pure innocence and curiosity would not last much longer. 'Abduction' One day, an ordinary day like any other, 7 year old Yuna and her childhood friends went out to play and explore accompanied by Kai-Tang, the most prestigious an honorable warrior in their tribe. Whenever Yuna and her friends went out to play, they were always guarded by a warrior of their tribe. The warriors were kind and gentle, yet ferocious when it came to defending their home and their people, and Kai-Tang was no different. He was remarkably tall for a Nekozoku at 5'9 and carried with him a sense of honor and pride not found elsewhere on the entire island. All the tribes looked up to him as a valiant defender of their land and he protected his home with his trusty bamboo flute. However, it was on this day that Kai-Tang would fail his tribe. As Yuna and her friends paddled around in the salty waters of the big, blue, sea, they failed to notice a dark, wooden, junk ship with blood-red sails approach the coast in the shadow of the trees, and rocky cliff. The sun was setting and the sky glowed an orange-gold color, casting a greater and darker shadow upon the approaching ship. Kai-Tang began his usual ritual. As Yuna emerged from the waters of the ocean, she heard the soft and faint sound of music. A beautiful melody was carried along the coast by an ocean breeze. The dainty and delicate notes seemed... enchanting. Yuna couldn't help but to be drawn to it's source. Her eyes grew foggy and her senses dulled as she walked onto the beach towards a seated Kai-Tang; each step felt like she was falling into an eternal abyss, and darkness enveloped her eyes as she stood in a trace infront of the flutist; she was completely under the control of his yin release genjutsu. With all 5 Nekozoku children around him and caught in a trace, Kai-Tang changed his melody. A new song projected itself from his flute, one imbued with the power of yang release. Suddenly, the vegetation in the surrounding area sprung to life; banana tree leaves, palm fronds, vines, and grass fibers, came together and formed into a sturdy twine which seemed to have a life of its own. As Kai-Tang continued his tune, the coils of green twine wrapped around each of the 5 Nekozoku children, including Yuna herself. Yuna could feel the effects of Kai-Tang's genjutsu wearing off, but just as quickly did it disappear, did her entire body become enveloped and bound in robust twine. Her arms were tied tightly behind her back in a boxtie which was tied to a collar that was tied around her neck, ensuring that if she struggled in her binds, she'd choke herself. Her ankles were bound together and her upper thighs as well, preventing the use of her legs; twine tied her thighs to her shins, limiting her mobility even further as she finally came to her senses. Before she could scream for help, a thick cord of twine wedged itself inside her mouth, silencing her to all but a faint whimper. As tears began to roll down her eyes, a palm frond and banana tree leaf were woven together and used to blindfolded her, reducing her visibility to absolute zero. Just as the slave-traders landed their boats on-shore, the rest of the twine was used to encase each of the Nekozoku children in small wicker baskets. Inside her basket, Yuna screamed out and cried for help the best she could but to no avail. As she was picked up and carried away by the corsairs, she tried to struggle against her bindings, but only ended up choking herself and making the situation worse. She couldn't see anything, but felt the thud of being placed on-board the little boat. Then she felt the rocking of the boat, and could hear the slave-traders laugh as they rowed away from her home. Kai-Tang of course, got a cut of the profits and returned to the tribe seemingly distraught, claiming that there was nothing he could do to save all the children as the tide came in and pulled them out towards the sea where they drowned. 'Sold Into Slavery' At only 8 years old, Yuna was auctioned off and sold into slavery on the mainland of the Shinobi-Knight Country where she was bought by a young, but rich and powerful feudal lord. Because of her young age and potential to serve her master well, she was the prize to be had by whomever proved to be the highest bidder at the auction: Her new master crushed the competition and made away with Yuna as soon as he could, filling out the rights of ownership and handing over a “trivial” 65,000,000 ryō on the spot to claim immediate ownership of the poor girl. No sooner had Yuna been bought, was she shackled by her hands and feet, given a collar that declared her the property of her owner, and led into an ornate, gold-black palanquin where she was locked inside and carried away to her master’s palace. Upon arriving at her master’s estate, Yuna was released from the confines of her palanquin and was promptly escorted into her master’s dining hall for her first real meal in months; she hadn’t been eating properly since her abduction. There, Yuna was treated to all sorts of foods and dishes she’d never even seen or heard of: Warm, prepared meals were brought out on silver trays, fresh from the kitchen; Soups and porridges stuck to her bones, giving her strength and rejuvenation; a crystal flask was poured half-empty with a delicious juice she’d never tasted back at home. She ate with her feet shackled to her chair, but to her relief, her wrists were allowed their freedom for the occasion. It was difficult for Yuna to comprehend: Being treated so well, yet so poorly, all at once. Being shackled to a chair, yet free to eat to her heart’s desire. Being forced to serve, listen, and obey, but have waitresses and chefs bring desserts to her without request. How could such kindness be found in a business of such evil? How was this possible? “I want you to marry me, Yuna.” The words echoed and hung in the air like a hangman’s noose. Yuna was only 8; she didn’t know what to do; she barely understood the concept of love and sexuality. “Not yet, of course, but when you’re of suitable age, we shall be wed my dear.” Yuna could only listen to her master’s words. He was a young, naïve, arrogant man, probably around 19 or so, but somehow he possessed unnatural wealth, status, and power. “Ah, but do not fret my love, for I will see to it that you are groomed to be my perfect bride; an exotic beast-turned tamed kitten truly worthy of one such as me. I will have you fashioned into the ultimate object of my desire. You will serve me, slave, as both my wife, and erotic plaything, my… pet. Now, to bed with you, and do freshen up beforehand.” Before Yuna could speak, her master clapped his hands and two young, pretty maids came to show Yuna to her quarters. They gently unshackled Yuna’s feet in order to allow her to walk up the stairs of the palace. Though Yuna couldn’t quite put her finger on it, there seemed to be a sad look in the eyes of the women, as if they pitied the poor Yuna, yet there also seemed to be a hint of jealousy, as if they envied their future mistress. Before she was sent to bed, Yuna was given a much-needed bath, courtesy of her maids. They washed her down with warm water, bubbles, and soap, before scrubbing her clean of all dirt and contamination. They shampooed her hair and brushed it afterwards, making sure to turn her rat-nested hair into a silky-smooth river of mint-green locks. Yuna had never had such a lovely bath before, nor such care taken to the maintenance of her hair. It was truly wonderful. After the bath, the maids dried Yuna off and fetched her a pair of clean robes. Her sleeping gown was a short, silk, kimono that was a beautiful navy blue color ornate with white flamingos. It was the softest thing Yuna had ever worn, and wearing it immediately made her feel sleepy. Thus, she was ushered to bed and tucked under the covers. As a first night precaution, the maids did what they were instructed to do: They shackled Yuna’s wrists to the headboard of her bed, so as to prevent her from trying to escape in the middle of the night. There was no way she’d be able to escape anyway, but after all the good things done for her that day, there still needed to be a way to remind her of her place: That of a slave, a pet, and the future wife of her master. It was an uncomfortable position to try to sleep in, as her arms were suspended above her head the entire night, but in no time at all, Yuna fell fast asleep, exhausted from her crazy day and her introduction to her new life as her master’s slave. At only 8 years old, Yuna was auctioned off and sold into slavery on the mainland of the Shinobi-Knight Country where she was bought by a young, but rich and powerful feudal lord. Because of her young age and potential to serve her master well, she was the prize to be had by whomever proved to be the highest bidder at the auction: Her new master crushed the competition and made away with Yuna as soon as he could, filling out the rights of ownership and handing over a “trivial” 65,000,000 ryō on the spot to claim immediate ownership of the poor girl. No sooner had Yuna been bought, was she shackled by her hands and feet, given a collar that declared her the property of her owner, and led into an ornate, gold-black palanquin where she was locked inside and carried away to her master’s palace. Upon arriving at her master’s estate, Yuna was released from the confines of her palanquin and was promptly escorted into her master’s dining hall for her first real meal in months; she hadn’t been eating properly since her abduction. There, Yuna was treated to all sorts of foods and dishes she’d never even seen or heard of: Warm, prepared meals were brought out on silver trays, fresh from the kitchen; Soups and porridges stuck to her bones, giving her strength and rejuvenation; a crystal flask was poured half-empty with a delicious juice she’d never tasted back at home. She ate with her feet shackled to her chair, but to her relief, her wrists were allowed their freedom for the occasion. It was difficult for Yuna to comprehend: Being treated so well, yet so poorly, all at once. Being shackled to a chair, yet free to eat to her heart’s desire. Being forced to serve, listen, and obey, but have waitresses and chefs bring desserts to her without request. How could such kindness be found in a business of such evil? How was this possible? “I want you to marry me, Yuna.” The words echoed and hung in the air like a hangman’s noose. Yuna was only 8; she didn’t know what to do; she barely understood the concept of love and sexuality. “Not yet, of course, but when you’re of suitable age, we shall be wed my dear.” Yuna could only listen to her master’s words. He was a young, naïve, arrogant man, probably around 19 or so, but somehow he possessed unnatural wealth, status, and power. “Ah, but do not fret my love, for I will see to it that you are groomed to be my perfect bride; an exotic beast-turned tamed kitten truly worthy of one such as me. I will have you fashioned into the ultimate object of my desire. You will serve me, slave, as both my wife, and erotic plaything, my… pet. Now, to bed with you, and do freshen up beforehand.” Before Yuna could speak, her master clapped his hands and two young, pretty maids came to show Yuna to her quarters. They gently unshackled Yuna’s feet in order to allow her to walk up the stairs of the palace. Though Yuna couldn’t quite put her finger on it, there seemed to be a sad look in the eyes of the women, as if they pitied the poor Yuna, yet there also seemed to be a hint of jealousy, as if they envied their future mistress. Before she was sent to bed, Yuna was given a much-needed bath, courtesy of her maids. They washed her down with warm water, bubbles, and soap, before scrubbing her clean of all dirt and contamination. They shampooed her hair and brushed it afterwards, making sure to turn her rat-nested hair into a silky-smooth river of mint-green locks. Yuna had never had such a lovely bath before, nor such care taken to the maintenance of her hair. It was truly wonderful. After the bath, the maids dried Yuna off and fetched her a pair of clean robes. Her sleeping gown was a short, silk, kimono that was a beautiful navy blue color ornate with white flamingos. It was the softest thing Yuna had ever worn, and wearing it immediately made her feel sleepy. Thus, she was ushered to bed and tucked under the covers. As a first night precaution, the maids did what they were instructed to do: They shackled Yuna’s wrists to the headboard of her bed, so as to prevent her from trying to escape in the middle of the night. There was no way she’d be able to escape anyway, but after all the good things done for her that day, there still needed to be a way to remind her of her place: That of a slave, a pet, and the future wife of her master. It was an uncomfortable position to try to sleep in, as her arms were suspended above her head the entire night, but in no time at all, Yuna fell fast asleep, exhausted from her crazy day and her introduction to her new life as her master’s slave. Over the next few years of her life, Yuna was taught everything she needed to know as the slave and future wife of her master. Her training spanned just over 3 years, officially ending a few months before her 12th birthday. During that time, she was taught how to cook and clean, and was properly instructed on the fundamental principles of a lady’s basic etiquette. She was also educated in the art of the more sensual practices, being taught how to serve and provide for her master’s more human and perverse needs. Her training proved difficult and she often had to spend days at a time practicing the potential roles her master would inevitably ask her to play: a maid, a wife, a massage therapist, a harpist, a concubine, and a pet; all of these were part of her slave training to ensure that she served her master and future husband well. On the eve of her 12th birthday, Yuna and her master were united in “love” and “eternal companionship.” Throughout the whole ceremony, she barely spoke a word and ate practically nothing at all; she had no appetite. Her eyes were distant and unhappy, yet all her master could see was the fun night ahead for him after he whisked away his bride and locked the bedroom doors. It wasn’t long until Yuna began to feel unwell and her maids informed her that she was pregnant and expecting. She was only 12 years old. When Yuna was 20 weeks into her pregnancy, she went into premature labor and gave birth to a stillborn baby girl: The poor thing never had a chance. Yuna’s master was furious. After everything he’d done for her, after all the time that was dedicated to training her, and still she chose to reject him! He thought of slapping the exhausted Yuna hard across the face, but she had barely survived the night, so he kept his anger to himself to keep from injuring his pet. He considered himself a merciful husband anyway; surely the miserable wench had learned her lesson. He was convinced she would never defy him again, but just in case, she would need to undergo further, stricter training. No sooner had Yuna recovered from her pregnancy was she retrained to be an obedient pet. After months of her daily sessions with her master, it was to nobody's great surprise when it was announced that the 13 year old Yuna was pregnant, yet again, with her master’s second child. Yuna’s obedience training was continued all throughout her second pregnancy, in the hopes of maintaining order: the master desperately wanted a son and would do everything in his power to get what he wanted. However, despite everyone's best efforts, Yuna’s pregnancy ended up as a miscarriage: another girl. There was nothing Yuna could do, but her master felt deeply betrayed. In a frenzy, he brandished his dagger and slashed Yuna’s face twice, the first slicing her lips and the second one cutting her left eye. Yuna screamed in pain as she felt blood running down her face. The maids had to hold the master back in order to prevent him from killing Yuna in his anger, but he was not satisfied with his wife’s punishment. After the horrific events of the failed pregnancy, Yuna was given time to recover and her knife wounds were treated by her maids. She was told that she’d forever have two scars on her face: one on the right side of her mouth and another one slashed vertically down her left eye. However, that wasn’t the worst of it. The maids informed Yuna that she had permanently lost all vision in her left eye and would never be able to use it to see again. For the remainder of her life, she’d have to wear an eyepatch. Furthermore, she was to be escorted to her husband for retribution concerning her persistent failure and betrayal. Yuna was brought to her husband nude and in shackles; both her ankles and wrists were in chains. Her husband ordered the maids to bind Yuna to the dungeon wall, spread-eagle and blindfolded with her naked back facing towards him; a bit-gag was slipped into Yuna’s mouth, which still had bloody stitches from her injuries. The master grabbed his leather bullwhip and the torturous punishment commenced. For 24 hours straight, Yuna was whipped relentlessly for her “insubordination.” She wasn’t fed, allowed to drink, allowed bathroom breaks, or given the opportunity to rest for even a moment. Her master whipped her, taking turns with the maids (who pitied the poor Yuna) whenever he got tired, until Yuna lost all strength in her arms and legs and ran out of tears to cry. Her gag-impaired screams echoed in the halls of the dungeon as the whip cut into her back, arms, legs, and butt, making her tender flesh turn pink and bleed red. She wanted to die. When her 24 hours of abuse were up, Yuna was unshackled and unchained, immediately collapsing onto the cold stone floor. Her master cleaned off and stored away his whip, leaving Yuna to the care of the maids. Right then and there in the dungeon, the maids treated Yuna’s wounds, making sure to wash, disinfect, and bandage them up. They fed her some rice soup and porridge to help her regain her strength and gave her water to drink to quench her thirst. Her lips were dry, and parched; cracked like her fractured mind and soul. When she passed out again from the exhaustion and agony, her maids gently carried her to her room where she was allowed to rest for a few days in order for her wounds to heal. After spending 3 days with a high fever, Yuna’s health gradually improved, but everytime she looked in the mirror at her scarred self, she was reminded of her fate. It was something that would never get better and never improve; her destiny was set in stone. When Yuna had finished recovering from her pregnancy and injuries, she was to serve her master once again. If she failed to deliver him a baby boy, she feared for her life what might happen to her. She didn’t ever want to try again. Within a year and at only 14 years old, Yuna was informed—much to her despair—that she was pregnant with her third child. This child would prove to be her last. After waiting the full 9 months, Yuna delivered her child into the arms of her maids who then cut the umbilical cord. She could hear the cries of a living, healthy, baby and was so happy. At the very least, she could finally have some company: someone to keep her mind off of her eternity of hellish servitude. If her master was satisfied with his offspring, then perhaps her cruel mistreatment would stop as well. For now however, she wanted to see her baby. Yuna’s husband looked down at the wailing child wrapped in its blanket. Approaching it carefully, he picked it up before Yuna got a chance to see her baby’s face. He stared for a brief moment into the little one’s eyes and smiled gently. Suddenly, a rage consumed him and he slammed his daughter’s tiny head into the wall next to him, crushing the poor thing as Yuna and her maids screamed in horror. “I wanted a son you useless, insufferable, traitorous slut!” the master shrieked, “You have deceived me for the last time, all of you!” Yuna was crying and screaming as she saw her lifeless daughter’s corpse lying on the floor. The maids were mortified: what had they done to offend their lord? The young master considered the maids in cahoots with his treacherous wife; they were all scheming! They must have been! He called his for his guards to seize the filthy wenches. Yuna was too tired to do anything but resist and cry in vain, while the two young maids tearfully begged for mercy as they were dragged away. All three women, Yuna and the 2 young maids, were imprisoned in the dungeon where they would await their “overdue retribution.” 'Fire & Brimstone' Over the course of nearly a year, Yuna and her maids (who were twin sisters named Kyou and Kyouko) were imprisoned and broken by the palace torturers. They were subjected to cruel and unusual punishments that included the use of various torture devices such as the wooden horse, the strappado, and the judas cradle. Beaten, bruised, cut up, whipped, and barely fed, they endured pain, humiliation, and misery; to them, death was the better alternative. Though the girls had already suffered greatly, Yuna’s master still found their treatment dissatisfactory; he needed something more. To set an example to those who serve him, he announced a public display of the penalty of treachery. With this show of power, none would ever defy him again. Yuna and her former maids were brought outside to the town plaza where the citizens of the master gathered for the show. The three women were devoid of all clothing which revealed their various cuts and bruises; they walked in a single file line with both their ankles and collars chained to the girl in front of and behind them. Their wrists were bound in leather straps behind their backs and as they walked, the crowd of bystanders could hear the distinct clanking of the metal chains against the cold stone of the plaza. All three girls were incredibly thin and pale with malnourishment and lack of sunlight. In front of everyone, the three girls were beaten by the master himself. He thrashed them with his leather whip, cutting up their backs and causing them to bleed. He repeatedly choked them to the point of near death and if they lost consciousness, he beat them until they woke up. Yuna received the worst of it. Her master brandished a carving knife and played with her as he traced the blade across her skin. Up her stomach and over her breasts, the blade glided until it reached her face. With a quick flick of his wrist, the master’s blade etched a scar across Yuna’s right eyelids, narrowly avoiding the eye itself. Yuna screamed as she feared she had been rendered completely blind, but her lack of vision was the result of the blood impairing her vision. As Yuna fell to the ground holding her eye and crying in pain and fear, Yuna’s master retrieved a club from his arsenal of tools. A delusional rage consumed him and, raising his club, he brought it down on Yuna’s knees, first her left and then her right, causing Yuna to nearly faint from the pain. He broke her legs and shattered her kneecaps with his club, guaranteeing that the poor girl would never be able to walk again. The maids and the crowd screamed in horror as they witnessed what had just happened to Yuna, but the master wasn’t quite through with his prisoner just yet; there was still one final thing he needed to do. The mastered turned to his torture assistant and nodded his head, upon which a white-hot iron was afforded to him. Walking over to each girl and requesting that they be pinned down, he ignored their tears and screams for mercy and he branded each of them on the right side of their neck. The brand seared its way onto the skin of the maids, as each cried out. When the brand was forever placed on Yuna, she let out a blood curdling shriek before fainting from the pain and shock of her injuries. Each girl would forever bear this mark of “untouchable”: To associate with or help them in any way would be a death sentence. The three girls were cast out of the town, left to fend for themselves. Yuna, who was still unconscious and had lost her ability to walk, was cared for by the maids, who thought it best if the three of them stuck together. Even if they had wanted to leave Yuna behind, they couldn’t; All three girls had been shackled together again and in order to move onwards, the maids needed to move with Yuna. Though they were both weak from the brutality and malnourishment they had endured, Yuna, who was small and thin, proved to be quite light. Thus, the former maids pressed on, venturing out into the unknown world and carrying with them a 15 year old Yuna. 'Recovery' crutches *joins kinudorei age 15 *overthrows manju at age 17 *rules for 41 years *overthrown by manju at age 58 human (29 nekozoku years/looks 29) *the farms 'Abilities' 'Yuna Hōtai's Statatistics' 'Trivia' ❧ Yuna's Odyssey Theme: Emma’s Sorrow ❧ Yuna's Melancholia Theme: Isabella's Lullaby 'Quotes' ❧ 'Fundraising & Awareness' To help fight against human sex trafficking and child sex trafficking, please consider donating to any of the following non-profit organizations: *A21 *Polaris *Shared Hope International 'Reference' * Template:SilkForestNin Infobox * Template:Holly Mature Content * Template:Hollyproperty * Rinmaru Games - Anime Avatar Creator